Killing with your heart Not as easy as it sounds
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: When Up first met Taz, he vowed to always protect her. Even when he couldn't prevent pain, he was always there for her. Taz and Up through their relationship. This Literally came to me in a dream, plus i'm pretty sure everyone who ever regularly posted on this has down a TUp backstory thing like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the summery, this fanfiction literally came to me in a dream. BEST. DREAM. EVER. It was kinda formatted like a movie and I kinda filed it out so it ommited any weirdness of my subcouncious. But other than that this is exactly how it happened, oh and have you heard that Specs and Krayonder kiss in the origonal starship! If anyone saw it live could you write down and post what went down? The ages are, currently, are Taz is 15 (Duh) Up is 28 I dob't own anything but the kitchen sink.**

* * *

Commander Up was patroling the streets of a small Mexican village. That was his job, looking for recruits for the rangers and protecting the village from the ever looming threat of the robots. And he had to get the job, no matter how boring, and hot and _Dead god is that a dead rat! _Giving a grim look to the entire square, Up made his way back to the recruitment station. He hadn't been in this village a week and Up already hated it here. It was like the place was stuck in the 1940s! Everyone dressed in rags and there was wooden hovles lining stone streets. There were some cheap technology like public ports and screens and there were the starship rangers walking around but it basically just added to the effect of a distopian novel. " Hey Luitenant!" Up snapped into position as his supieor officer aproached him. "Yes sir?" His commander handed him a 4479jb port. "You might wanna look a this mate." Up looked at the screen and saw one of the soldiers stationed in a base in Texas sent a video recording. As he watched the video, Ups crystal blue eyes widend. "Yep Aperantly the whole robot squadron in the area retreated and are still not recovered. Isn't that great!" Commander Patricks clapped Up on the back and they started back through the market, a few women with red and black blankets tied around dirty overlarge t-shirts smiled flirtasously as they went, before being ushered away by husbands and fathers. "So we're getting the afternoons off the rest of our stay here cause they secured the North American boarders, what do ya wanna do mate?" Up pulled out a handkercheif from his pockets and wiped his forehead. His graying hair was starting to stick. "Gee I dunno sir." Commander Patricks seemed to have got an idea. "One of the kids here is getting her Quiensenera tomarrow, the whole towns goin." Up just grumbled. "Cause there is less than 1000 people in this mudhole, whats a keasera?" "It's some ceremony for a girls 15th birthday." Up rolled his eyes. "Thats the problem with these people! They live in the dark ages, no wonder they can't defend themselves." Commander Patricks looked shocked. "How dare you Luitenant! This deadgoddahm war has been going on for almost 2 generations! All these small towns are completely drained and all the victims funds that Spaceclaw was handling dissapeared! How do you expect them to defend themselves if we can't!" Commander Patricks flipped a coin onto the counter of so little food stand and passed some corn bread to a starving looking 4 year old boy. "Gracias senior." The boy scurried into a hole in a pile of old garbage. Up did understand more than Patricks could know, being from Mobile, which was probobly why he was disgusted by the town, it reminded him of the home he lost, and made him worry that what was left had sunk as low as this town. "So..." Patricks expression changed. "Will you acompany me to the quiensenera?" Patricks took both of Ups hands. The 2 looked into each others eyes and burst out laughing! Patricks liked to flirt with the soldiers as a joke, he had a husband back in Australia. "Ya I guess i'll go." Up and Patricks fist bumped. "Now I want you to spend some time walking around here, get to know some of the locals." Ups mind imediatly went to the air conditiond bunker next to the sign up stand. "But" "No buts soldier, thats and order!" Up groaned and the 2 men parted ways. _Fucking hot hell _Up started wiping his brow furiously. A small crowd of kids ranging from teens to toddlers. He started shaking hands with some of the older kids and patting the heads of the younger ones. Starting to feel pretty good, Up sat one boy down one his knee and started to tell him a adventure story. When he was finnished, he sat up and set the boy down and started shaking hands again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a little girl with pale skin and long raven hair tied back with a red bandana was hiding behind a cart. Thinking she was a admirer Up flashed her a flirty smile. He was suprised to see her choclate eyes flash with tragic dissapointment, then hardening to one of disdain. Up blinked and the girl was gone. Shrugging the incedent off, Up went about the market again.

* * *

It was starting to get hot. Up had been wandering around for bout a half an hour. The sun blazed down on his back and he wished that his uniform didn't consist of a gray long sleeved skin tight shirt. Other than that this little excersion made him feel lighter. The women also made him feel lighter. He was about to go talk to some more when he heard a commotion. A small crowd was gathering. Up went over to see what was going on. His eyes widened. _That girl was spying on me! _The girl was fliping around the eye of the crowd, throwing bottles into the air and shattering them with small stones. Up was midly impressed. Observers dropped coins into a dusty cap. Then a young man of about 20 and dressed in nicer clothes then the rest of the villiagers charged at the girl. "Tu eres idiotas. tu lastimaso!" The girl jumped up and wrapped around the mans head, then flipped him down. The man grumbled and walked away, his face flushed. The girl was clutching her leg, which landed hard on the ground. Her legs were exposed becaused her light brown pants had frayed up to her knees. Her black t shit=rt was cover in holes and Up saw some drops of blood. He was starting to get a little worried for her, but the rest of the crowd started cheering and throwing more coins. The girl pushed her dark hair out of her face and smiled, staggering to her feet. She twirled around and bowed to the crowd. The 2s eyes met. Up suddenly felt his muscles freeze up, same with the girl. Then her expression hardened. Her arm flashed put and she pointed directly toward Up. "Jou! Fight me!" Up started to chuckle in the absurdity of the situation. "Now look her little lady, i'm not gonna fight ya." Up had entered the little clearing in the middle of the crowd and started showing off. The girl was livid. "Yo no soy senorita cabaron." Up ignored her and kissed the hand of a pretty young woman with a baby tied to her chest. The girl then jumped on his back! Ups hands imediatly went to his throut trying to pry off the tiny hands. The crowd laughed and the girl screamed '"iAriba! La cabeza de burro Andele!" The girls legs relaesed Ups torso and he was just swinging her around like a rag. Then her legs whipped around and kicked Up in the stomach. It didn't hurt but it caught the Luitenent by suprise and he stumbled to the ground. The girl rolled off and got up, wincing again because of her leg. The villagers laughed and threw more coins into the hat. "El commendir es no espantado." Up growled and got up. "Ok kid, NO ONE makes me look bad ya little runt!" He snatched the girl from behind. "Hasn't your parents taught you any manners? Good girls don't fight their elders!" He laid the girl over his knee and started spanking her while she screamed and cursed at the top of her lungs. The crowd started laughing hystaerically and the man who attacked the gilr earlier had come back with some also nice dressed friends and they started laughing and cursing out the girl. people started taking the coins from the hat. "No! No! No!" The girl used all her strength to push Up off of her. She scrambled for the hat. "No come back! El dinero a mi!" The girl kneeled over the hat and held back tears, mumbling "No, no." Up suddenly felt bad, its not like the girl did anything but slightly bruise his ego, she certainly didn't seem to have any money, she wasn't even wearing shoes! "Hey look kid, i'm really sorry about that." He put his hand on her bony shoulder. He could feel signs of malnutrition. "Yo finalmente tenido sufficentio" she swallowed. He took 4 coins out of his pocket and held it out in her face. "Will this help?" The girl whipped around and kicked the money out of his hands."i TE ODIO!" She sceamed to his... uh chest. She ran off, but not before he saw a tear roll down her pale cheek. She ran off in the other direction. He watchted her run past the sign up station for ranger enlistment. She stopped and gace the stand a sad stare. Then she disapeared in the market


	2. Chapter 2

**Elle ello ello! im back with more life wasting awsomeness! Happy birthday to Lauren Lopez!**

* * *

The night found Up and most of the starship rangers back in the square where the village was celebrating the keeyasera thingy. Up liked the idea that the whole villiage came together to help the family celebrate. The whole town had brought food, decorations and dressed each other. Up noticed that no one was dressed like the young men from the other day. Technicaly they were only alowed the afternoon off, but Patricks had let them go to the party while he finnished a few night rounds. Up had decided to go after all, the number of women chipping in delicous food was just to much to overlook. He was currently attacking a burrito when a cheer came through the crowd of people. One of his teamate whispered "the birthday girls coming!" Up looked over to a swell on the road. Acompanied by a grizzly older man and 3 men of about 20 to 30, the girl from the market place strode in with a grim look on her face. Up couldn't beleive his eyes. He wouldn't have guessed that she was 15. Her long dark hairwas painstakingly brushed and had a yellow lily tucked into her ear. Her dress was of plain white cloth and was puckered in various places where the cloth ran out. dirt was already staining her bare feet and the bottom of the dress, which just reached her ankles. Up couldn't believe somthing so bedraggled could be so... beautiful. The man who must have been her father gave her a hard shove foreward. She stumbled slightly and was caught by the shoulders by her brothers. The crowd cheered. The brothers laughed and started punching the girl and pulling her off her feet in big hugs. **PEW! ** A beam of blue light flew through the air at the girl. One of her brothers pulled her down and he got shot in the head. There was silence for a second, the girl kneeling on the ground holding her dead older brother in shock. It took only a few seconds for everyone to start running in horror as robots started shooting their way through the crowd. Ups heart froze a second when he realized he recognized the severed head impaled on one robots claw. _Patricks. _Years of training made him get over it quickly as his instincts set in. "Everyone go get the weapons NOW" The rangers scattered back to find the weapon stores, led by Up. Up took one look back at the paniced crowd. At the core was the girl, still holding her brother as if nothing else was happening.

* * *

"Carlos, carlos, no, Carlos." Taz stared into the lifeless eyes of her brother. The brother that saved her life. His blood stained her dress.. "Teslina! Run for it!" Juan, her other brother snatched her shoulders and threw her back, forcing her away from her brothers corpse. Her heart beat faster and she panted just to keep up. Blood pounded in her ears and tears slipped silently down her face as she stared at her brothers blood staining the canvas dress that her father tried tirelessly to make. _If I can't be a ranger, then I will have to go on. my. own. _Slowly Taz stood and grabed a broken chunk of wood from the stalls. Unblinking, Taz walked slowly up to the robot that killed Carlos. Sensing her presence, The robot turned around and his claw turned into a gun pointed at her face. Around it was the head of some man. With one swipe the beam shot a spot on the road. "AAAAIIIIHHHH!" Taz jumped on the robot and started bashing its head with everything she had. " .HA. Puny. . Your. Strength. Is. In. firior." Taz put both her feet on the robots shoulders and grabbed its head. She put her whole weight on her back and after a few seconds of teetering, the 2 collapsed. Quick as a wink Taz rolled off and jumped on top of the robot, beating it as fast and hard as she could. Eventualy the beeping and whirring stopped. Taz stopped screaming and stared down at her handiwork. A smile cracked over her mouth and she started laughing. It was a deranged, exahuasted laugh. But her job wasn't done. Panting out of exileration she took a quick look around. The rangers were starting to return. But they were far to late. Her eyes caught familiar blue one. The ranger from the market. Her eyes glinted in an odd joy as his face contorted in shock once he registered that she was standing over a dead robot. But she couldn't stand and watch her family and friends die any longer. Time for action. Letting out a fierce battle cry she ran off.

* * *

Zapper in hand, Up ran as fast as he could. _This is my fault! I should have done reacon! _Without hesitation, Up blasted as many robots as he could, making direct hits every time. He reached the square once again. Robots were everywhere! Killing the townspeople left and right. Up heard a screaming, one he recognized. _The girl! _He followed the noise and froze. The girl was standing over a robot with a deranged look on her face and a splintered peice of timber. Her chocolate eyes met his and a world of pain hit him. Without another second she was gone, but he hardly had a moment to feel impressed, 3 women were just slaughtered feet away.

* * *

Taz swung her weapon into the chests of robots, so far she fell 2 but she had a army to face and she was only one girl. But she was determined. Exhausted, she took another swing at a robot that just shot 2 men. The robot turned around and looked down at the girl. "Puny. Human. Female. you are no match for Robot stenght." The robot reached down to her throut. Taz took a swing at his arm and the timber flew into 2 peices. "Oh meirida." Eyes wide, Taz tumbled threw the robots legs and tried to find another weapon. _Those fucktard rangers are never fucking around! _A tenticale wrapped around Tazes legs. "Feliz navedad!" Taz was pulled out from under the rubble. The robot flung her across the road and she hit her head.

* * *

Searing pain was the first thing that Taz could remember. Then the current searing pain set in. The world returned in a blury haze. Getting her bearings, Taz concluded that her hands and feet were tied together and she was hanging from a tree by her waist. _What the fuck?! _Wearily Taz shifted her head from side to side, looking on the barren wasteland littered with bodies that was once her home. And her family. Pain wracked her body as she tried to lift her head. She was sorounded by robots. "Tu caborones te odio! Bastadros! Te odio! Yo mato!" She received a slap with a cold metal hand to silence her. Taz spat out blood. "Te bastardos! Yo mato te caborones!" she got it again, this time repeatitly. The robot beating her didn't cease until she didn't even grunt. Taz hung limp, seething in rage. "Puny human. You think you could be a hero? Everyone is dead and you couldn't even delay their slaughter. You shall die last." Taz spat in the robots face. The robot wiped its face. "You will get your, no matter what you do. It is all worthless." one of the robots grabbed a table leg, another grabbed a chair. "I have heard voice that this day is the day of your birth. Isn't this a game on the day of ones birth?" Realizing what was about to happen, Taz tensed her muscles in preparation for the impact. But nothing could prepare her for the pain that came next. The chair crashed over her back and a cracking noise came from her body. Taz screamed. Again and the robots beat her. Now and again she would slip in and out of conscouscness. Which was nice. Everything was white, Taz was whereing a starship ranger uniform and she was facing her brothers and her father. "Papa?" slowly she held out her hand to her father. "Tazzy, I don't want this for you." Dissapointment befell Tazes face. "I can't help it. Or you. I-i'm so sorry!" Taz started to cry. Slowly, her father raised his hand. The 2 reached for each other, just inches away from her family, when a metal hand grabbed Taz and pulled her away. "Papa! Come back papa! Papa! I don't want to go back! Papa help!" Taz woke up to the robot giving her a almost happy expression. He raised his arm to her face and it turned into a circular band saw. Tazes heart froze. This was it, She was going to be reunited with Papa, and Carlos, and Juan. One of the other robots gave her a hit in the neck and everything went black again.

* * *

Dead. Everyone was dead. Up was sure some other rangers were around the boarders of the area, but the rangers with him, the villiagers, Commander Patricks, were all gone. Up ran through the remains of the market, through homes and over bodies, when he heard a scream. Up picked up the pace to the sound of the scream. The girl was hanging from a tree while a cluster of robots beat her. One crashed a peice of timber over her head. She went limp, and the robot pulled out a bandsaw. "Get away from her bastards!" Up wasted no time shooting the head off the one with the saw. It caought on fire and the saw released and hit another tree. The other robots started shooting at him. Ducking and jumping, Up started picking them off, luring them far away from the girl. Finnally there was no more. Panting, Up turned to the girl. He shot the rope and she fell to the ground. He rushed to her side, cradling her bleeding head. He took hold of wrist and checked for a pulse. A faint tick was just barly noticable. He caught his breath and scooped up the girl. Looking to the sky, Up saw starships flying in. He took one look at the calm face of the girl. As if she never saw harm, but she had seen her family slaughtered, has fought robots and was tortured. He noticed the Tag sticking out of her dress. _Tu eres mi corazon Teslina, love papa._

* * *

**Yes my spainish sucks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey**

* * *

Up burst into the medi bay with Taz in his arms. After 13 years of service, Up has never yet been in this kind of situation before. His hardened heart was started to swell against a hard protective layer as Taz felt colder than the second previous. "We got a injured survivor people we need help!" Shouted Up at the top of his lungs. Doctors rushed in and snatched Taz out of the soldiers arms. " wait what are ya...?" The doctors ripped off Tazes dress and started jabbing in needles and tubes. Up averted his eyes quickly. "What are you doin' ya her? Hey wait!" Up tried to get over to the girl but was restrained. "Hey let go! Wait!" But they wheeled Taz away on a gurney. "It's ok luitenant. She is in good hands. You don't have to worry a bout her anymore." Said a doctor. Up didn't relax. "Your right. I don't care."

_Taz stared at her father and brothers. "Your almost there Tazzy. Just push! Tazes hand shot out and tried to reach her father. Taz collapsed to her knees. "Dead god why is this so hard! Papa please help me!" Tears rolled down her face."I' . You. Taz. .HA!"_ Taz turned to find a robot looming over her. Taz bolted up in in bed screaming. Shooting pain wracked her body and she wailed, slumping back in her pillow. "Are you ok? What happened what's goin on doc?" A large man with greying hair and a mustache was at her side in a second, cradling her head in one hand. A doctor checked some papers and graphs coming out of a machine. "Just a shock. Is she conscious?" The man gently lifted her head a little more and caught her gaze. "

Everythin' alright?" a pain crept up her spine to her head. "Q-que?" Taz cringed in pain. "She's awake but in pain" the doctor dismissed it. Taz could here the man grumble. "Q-que uh what happened. Mi papa! What did you do to him!" Her voice started to heighten from a weak whisper to a bloom of anger. " hey now calm down darlin. Well uh ya see..." The man sighed a heavy sigh and pulled his chair even closer to Tazes bed. " you"re in the hospital darlin. The robots attacked your home. You are the only survivor. I am very sorry." His face was stony and had no emotion. Taz was silent. Her breathing was deep but steady. "G-g-gone? Mi familia. " memory's flooded Tazes mind. "HOW COULD I JUST STAND THERE!" Yelled Taz in agony and fury. "Now it's ok calm down." The man touched her arm. Taz breathed even heavier and she struggled to contain herself in front of this man. And to a lesser extent the weird pervy doctor. She looked into his eyes and her face relaxed as another memory rose. "I know jou. Jou were one of de rangers at my quiensenera !" It dawned on her and she ferociously ripped away her arm, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth to keep another wail from coming out. "Jou were supposed to be watching de boarders. It's your fault!" Taz looked at the ranger in horror. "Now listen uh, Taz, just keep calm and everything will be..." " ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED MI FAMILLIA! HIGO DE PUTA TE ODIO TE ODIO! GET OUT GET OUT!" The ranger tried to reach for her again but she threw her pillow at him and tried to kick him but screamed in pain! The doctor gave a small grin and filled a syringe with sleep syrum. He started to move towards the bed. Up saw him coming and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room. "Are you nuts! That's a little girl who just lost everything! We don't knock them out!" Up shook the wrist of the doctor and the syringe rattled. " only doing my job sir." The doctor grinned again. "As your superior I order you to take a lunch break while Taz naps." The doctor grimaced and walked away. Up took another peak into the room. Taz was face down on the bed. Sobbing.

An hour later Up came back into the hospital room. The pain went away for Taz and she was lying on her side, staring listlessly at the wall. Up came up behind her. He reached out to touch her, but she spoke. "Why am I alive?" Up sighed and sat down beside Taz. " well the robots were beating you, and I saved you. " Taz swallowed. "It is also your fault. You took mi familia away and then, you kept me from them." A tiny bit of emotion flicked in the mans eyes. " who are jou?" Taz turned slightly to face him. " I'm luitenant Up. Listen, I am sorry about your family, but you can't just..." " I hate you." Ups face froze. Unlike when she said it in Spanish, this was simple and somber. It had a bigger impact. Up looked down at Taz, she seemed shattered. "I'm sorry." Up left the room.

* * *

revew please


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

* * *

Taz clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She had been awoken by another nightmare. Taz had been in the hospital for 4 days. She hated every minute of it! The rangers were responsible for the death of everything she ever loved. It physically hurt to see the very insignia that she once treasured. _I have to get out of here! _clentching her teeth, Taz got out of bed. Her eyes squeezed shut and she collapsed. She crawled over to the door of her room and pushed it slightly open. " she is a minor sir, we can't just send her to the work camp." The familiar drawl obviously belonged to luitenant Up. Her blood boiled with animosit_y. How dare that bastard talk about my future! _Taz didn't know why she hated Up so much, but it felt better to shed some of her intense guilt on the arrogant jackass. " there is no where for us to send her. The foster homes are full. She is able bodied. The little bitch will do fine." A incoherent grunt came from Up. "I guess. But keep an eye out for foster openings. sooner she leaves the better." Tazes heart cried out. The work camps were supposed to be hell on earth. _I have to get out of here!_

* * *

the night wore on as Taz thought of a plan. She was still in major pain and couldn't walk. At first Taz was afraid that they'd ship her off before she can walk, but that changed the next morning. When the creepy doctor came in for morning diagnostics, he brought a pair of crutches. " today we'll start working to strengthen your legs." A small smile played across Tazes lips. It was a devilish smile. The doctor seized her waist and lifted her out of bed. Taz refused to relax her body until he stopped touching her. After a few laps around her room, the doctor put her back in bed. As soon as she was sure the doc was gone, Taz got up again. Biting her lip, Taz limped and stumbled to where the crutches leaned. Hobbling around the room was painful. Taz tried out running with the crutches, tested out how long she could go with out them, and even practiced using them as a weapon. It was all she had. In the middle of waving one crutch at an imaginary opponents head someone n knocked at her door. Taz threw the crutches down and jumped into bed. Pain seared through her tiny body. "Come in." she said weakly, trying to mask her pain. "Hey it's uh me. Luitenant Up." the large man came through the doorway. "Hey I just...hey are you ok?" Years of training had taught Up to be able to tell these things. "yo es auburrido. Estupido. That's all" Taz looked away. Up knelt at her bedside. "Darlin. I had a talk with the head of refugees. Now they are thinking about sending you off to the work camps. That is all." Up grumbled and got up. "Doesn't matter jou know." Said Taz . Up turned and raised Ann eyebrow. Then he left

* * *

lights winked out all over the hospital as Taz scrambled down the hall on her crutches. She wove her way through the Halls. And stopped short. She was in a morgue. One single tray wasn't pushed into its shelf. Her father. Taz ran to the nearest elevator and went down. She inwardly screamed. The doors opened and Taz scrambled out as fast as she could. "What are ya doin?" Tazes crutches got tangled in each other and she collapsed. The pain didn't matter at the moment, her rations had spilled out of the pillowcase she stole. Grabbing all the things she could, Taz ignored Up standing over her. She grabbed one crutch and swung it at him. He caught it and threw it across the hall. Chocolate tear filled eyes met his and Up melted. "I don't know what to do." She squeaked. Curling up in a ball, Taz cried. Up sat next to her on the floor and tried to touch her. She pulled away like it burned. "Please talk to me kid. Why were you leaving. You could seriously hurt yourself!" Taz s continued to sob. "I don't care. I can't fight any more!" Up carefully took Tazes shoulders and pulled her into him. "let it out Taz. Sh sh. Let it out." Taz swallowed hard. "I've wanted to be a starship ranger since yo sI pequenio. But your all murderers. Mi familia is dead because you didn't guard. Jou crashed me cumpleanos. and you don't care about me." Up felt sick. "Yes. It was all my fault. I feel horrible for letting this happen. But don't ever think we don't care about you. That I don't care about you." He pet her head and she stopped sobbing. Tears flowed silently. Up picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Jour taking me back aren't you." Taz voice cracked. "yes. I have to, your still extremely injured, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Taz released a Sigh of relief. "Can I be a starship ranger?" She whispered. Up stopped. "I thought you hated us?" "I hate robots more." Up nodded. Taz reminded him of himself. She rested her head on his shoulder. Up thought she was adorable. they got to Tazes room and Up tucked her in. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was meant as a fatherly gesture, but a rush of passion flooded both of them. Up pulled away as quickly as possible. "Uh well, g'night Tazzy." He hurried out of the room. Taz stroked her lips lightly. That was her first kiss. She should feel violated, but for some reason she felt at home. It wasn't exactly happiness, just safety.

* * *

**i had to rewrite this cause it deleted**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been n having a lot of end if year projects, pluAmin writing two other multi chapters, a play, a book, two screen plays and whatever floats through my head!**

* * *

"but sir! You have to reconsider!" Up was chasing after dr barber, headmaster of the GLEE academy. "Up, you know that I want to keep as many children out of the work camps as the next guy, but we can't take this girl!"

"wah the hell not!" Yelled Up. Dr Barbers whipped around.

"For one thing, the youngest we"re allowing cadets is seventeen. This girl is fifteen! Another thing, her records, or what we could find of them, gage hasn't attended school for two years. Plus it seems she has a "problem" with following orders."

_dahm _"just because Taz is young doesn't mean she can't play with the big boys. She has potential and she is tough. As for brains, Taz is wise beyond her years. If book smarts is that big of an issue ill tutor her myself! And I promise ill make her follow orders if I have to destroy her and build her back up! Please!" Up gave Dr Barbers puppy dog eyes. "This is really important to you isn't it?"

"So you'll do it!"

"no".

Dr Barbers spun around and started down the hall, leaving Up to rake his brain with a speed fueled by anger.

"Then I'm afraid you give me no choice" Up have a regretful sigh. He started to untie his bandana. "If I can't fight alongside that girl, then I'm withdrawing from the rangers." This got Dr. Barbers attention. " your bluffing. Being a ranger is your life! You wouldn't give it all up for some brat!"

"Don't call her that!" Up practically shouted. He grunted and started again. "I'm serious about this. She has potential and it would be against everything I stand for to not get her a spot. Ill do whatever it takes." Looking away, Dr. Barbers sighed and gave a sick grin.

"Up, you are the best dahm ranger we ever had, but the ugly truth is, your what? Almost 30? If you leave, there is another super soldier in line. If you resign it's just less heat on the GLEE." Never once did Dr. Barbers break eye contact. Up new he was telling the truth. "Well, if that's how it works, maybe I should resign"

"tu chingas idiota!"

Taz appeared from around the corner, supporting herself with the wall. "What the hell are jou doing!" Taz limped over to the two men. "Whatever he said disregard it por favor!" babbled Taz. "Uh Taz, can I speak with you please."

"no jou loco ese!" she shrugged Ups hands off her shoulders.

"now Taz."

"No!"

rolling his eyes, Up grabbed Taz and tossed her over his shoulder. "'Scuse us a second Dr." kicking and screaming Up carried Taz back to the corner she popped out from for a talk . "now see here missy! You can't just..."

"I'm not gonna let jou does this Up!" Yelled Taz, wrenching her arm away from Up. "I won't let jou give up being a ranger!" pinching the bridge of his nose, Up sighed. "To tell the truth, I was hoping that would be his breaking point. But he's right." Tazes eyes widened. "escuchame! Jou are the toughest son of a bitch I ever met in my life!" She screamed. Then she stepped back I bit, like she was reined in. "Sometimes I would climb over the fence to watch jou guys work out. Jou were de best Up. You'll stay the best for mucho anos. You've known me for a week. jou can't be serious." Both started thinking about the past week. Up had visited her room everyday and they would just talk. Her argument was losing leverage. "I don't have to be a ranger. I could fight on my own!" Reasoned Taz. Up sighed and pulled Taz into his chest. "You can't do this on your own darlin. I said I'd get you into that academy."

"but I don't have to go yet! I can survive the work camp for three more years!"

"I won't let that happen. i don't like it but I feel responsible for you. You have potential Taz. I'll train you myself if I have to." A lump formed in Tazes throat after hearing this. She kept her stony scowl on her face and saluted Up. Up smirked and saluted back.

After quickly checking to make sure that Dr. Barbers was still there, the pair walked up to confront dr. Barbers. "Now listen here. At least let Taz try for the sign ups in September. Ill train her all summer. If she doesn't exceed expectations, then by all means send her away. It's no skin off your nose so don't even try to think of an excuse." Dr. Barbers swallowed and a golden puddle formed at his shoes. He adjusted his tie. "Very well". He stalked off, stopping for a second to shake some pee off his pant leg. Up turned to Taz. "Well let's get you to bed soldier. I have to talk with some people about letting you stay at the training ground with me." Taz wrapped her arms around Ups neck. It surprised him, but it wasn't long before he let down his walls, a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of the week, Taz had made a near full recovery. Up had taken the liberty Of driving Taz to and from the rehabilitation center. He claimed that it was only because he'd be there to lift weights anyway. Despite the growing heat as the days crept to July, Taz spent her days working out in her room.

she also broke a EAD but she didn't tell too many people about that...

but after a rather heated argument with the insurance man, it was time to leave the hospital...

* * *

_"papa? Papa Juan ate the last pepusa again" Taz ran her fingers through her long tangles as she entered her kitchen. Her father was leaning over the stove in his pajamas._

_"papa? Te duele? tu cabeza lastimas? Papa!" Taz grabbed her fathers shoulder and turned him to face her. Her breath hitched slightly at the sight of his sparkless eyes. A large zap hole from her fathers chest sprayed blood onto Tazes black pajamas. Her arm was suddenly unable to support Don Lopez. The corpse pulled Taz down to the kitchen floor. Taz felt the pepusas she didn't get to eat come up her throut._

* * *

Taz woke up with a gasp.

"You alr'gh there darlin'?" Asked Up. Taz jumped slightly. Up was sitting in a chair by her bedside.

"What are jou doing? A las noche!"

"It's almost eleven thirty were having a nightmare." Said Up, putting a hand on the bed. Taz crossed her arms and gave a dark scowl. "No I wasnt idiota!" She growled.

Behind Ups icy stone blue eyes, somthing softer flickered for a bare second. "Taz, that attitude is fine for anyone else, but you can trust me Taz. It's ok to get nightmares, I won't think less of ya."

Taz looked down hard at her folded hands. "He bled all over me." She rumbled slowly. Up gave a nod of understanding. Taz glared at him. "I'm not a scared of blood caberon. Just mi padres" Tazes face heated up a bit. "Being sad over your families death isn't a sign of weakness."

"Gracias senior"

"so, tommarrow is the big day" said Up, placing a hand on her thigh. "You excited?" Taz moved her thigh away. " yo quiero la ropa real. A no me gusta la vendra de hospital" Up raised an eyebrow. "Jou were assigned in Mexico and you don't know Spainish!" Shouted Taz. "Well you can teach me when we are At the barracks." Up responded calmly, used to Tazes lashes.

Up got up and headed for the door. "By the way, what happened there?" Up pointed at a scrambled of wires and dials that once was a EKG. Taz sunk under the blankets slightly.

"Nothin'"

Up nodded. As he shut the door, he let himself smile, just a little bit.

* * *

The next day Taz stood in the waiting room of the hospital while Up signed her out. Up had brought a large pair of camo print pants that had to be cropped just to go down to her ankles and a grey t shirt that went down to her knees. It took the last loop of a belt to keep it all on her body.

Tazes eyes flicked to the large man hunched over the reception desk. She was beginning to have second thoughts. How much did she know about this man? He saved her life but who knows how many times has he dine that? And sure they had some heartfelt talks and he was giving her a chance to be a starship ranger, but what of it was all a cruel joke? What if he decided he didn't like her and left her?

"You ready to go cadet?" Asked Up. Taz gave him a hard dig in the arm. "I'm not a cadet yet." She pointed out. "Well that's what we"re working on to change." Said up, hoisting a duffle bag of his stuff onto his shoulder. The two walked out of the hospital, but Taz stopped short at the doors.

"what's wrong?"

Taz sighed. "I just want jou to know that I will do whatever it takes to become a ranger" then she started out the door. Up gave a tiny smile.

"I know"

* * *

outside the pair approached a lot that was almost vacant with the exception of a single silver hover car. Tazes eyes widened. She had never seen a hover car before! Taz raced to the car and ran her hands across the smooth metal.

" scratch that and ill kill ya"

Taz jumped when Up shouted that. She looked at the ground. "Lo siento señor. I never seen a...aaaa, el carro piloto" Taz stumbled over the words.

"at ease cadet." Up sauntered past at opened the door. The car was more like a large silver windowless box that hovered about as high as Tazes waist. "How do jou drive dis ting if it ain't got a window?" asked Taz in a demanding way. Up smirked and climbed inside along with his duffel. Taz growled and pushed herself inside with her hands, swinging her legs over. Up grabbed her under her arms and pulled her into a standing position. Taz gasped!

the entire inside of the hover car was see through!

with the exception of the dash, steering wheel, a bench in the back, the driver seat and some lines indicating where the walls met the ceiling. Staring in wonder taz pressed her hand in the ceiling, withdrawing it immediately. It felt just like glass!

"bu-b-tf-but-but how?" Sputtered Taz. Up appeared next to her, stooped over. "pretty cool huh? The car is mostly made out of shrapnel proof glass. The paint has reflective alloy mixed in to make it like a one way mirror! Gives all around visual without letting any robots see our arsenal." Taz nodded, mesmerized by the clouds moving across the ceiling

"well it's a near twenty hour drive and we are only stopping for bathroom breaks so I suggest we get a goin'"

Up gave Taza cold state and his eyes flicked to the bench. Taz got the idea and strapped herself in as quickly as possible. Up gave a nod of approval and sped off.

* * *

**sorry for never updating! I've been working on this one chapter forever. It's hard to capture what Up was like when he's not a wuss.**


End file.
